1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pickup structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved can pickup apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the pickup of various components such as cans for recycling and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pickup structure of various types are utilized throughout the prior art for the lifting of various components and exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,448 to Blanco setting forth a combination rake and trash pickup tool having cooperating tying structure operative through a remote handle structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,492 to Hollis sets forth a trash pickup structure having a lever operative to effect engagement of cooperating pods for lifting of various components.
Various lifting structure for picking up of liter and the like is set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,909,554 and 4,856,835.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved can pickup apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing for a compact organization readily manipulated for lifting of various components such as cans not addressed by the prior art and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.